


The Right of Jealousy

by koalathebear



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a prompt by seraphina_snape that went:  <i>"Irisa never used to have a problem with Nolan visiting prostitutes. She doesn't know why it's different with Kenya"</i> and that inspired me to finish a fic I started a week ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know! I am so bad with my wrong!ships. Justification/rationalisation for this wrong!ship is here.

Kenya gave a low and intimate laugh as Nolan leaned down to kiss her. She returned the kiss enthusiastically, twisting her slim hand in his shirt and pulled him towards the NeedWant purposefully. Nolan went willingly, sliding his arm around her slender waist as the two of them moved closer together and disappeared inside the building.

"Jealous, little sister?" a soft voice asked from the darkness.

Irisa didn't even bother turning. She knew who stood behind her. She had heard the soft footsteps, smelt the sweet, almost overpowering fragrance of perfume. Castithan perfume was heavy, heady and distinctive. 

"Of course not," Irisa replied coldly turning to stare at the tall, elegant woman who stood beside her in the shadows. Stahma Tarr's face was shadowed by the hooded cloak she wore but there was no mistaking her identity. Tall, straight and beautiful, her porcelain white skin gleamed in the darkness and her light eyes rested calmly on Irisa's face, seeing far more than Irisa cared to share.

"My husband?" Stahma asked lightly, almost as though she didn't care.

"You missed him – he went in five minutes ago with two of the … " Irisa paused for a moment. "Night porters," she said carefully, watching Stahma's calm face. There was a barely a flicker on the Castithan woman's exquisite face.

Stahma drew the hood back from her face and allowed her heavy, white hair to fall about her face. 

"Do you think that I can't recognise jealousy when I see it, little sister?" Stahma whispered in Irathient.

"Your accent is shtako," Irisa said with contempt lacing her voice. "And I'm not jealous," she insisted. "It's not the first time Nolan's been here. He enjoys women," Irisa said with a nonchalant shrug.

Stahma stared across the road at the doorway leading into the NeedWant, a cool smile curving her mouth. "Men are men … human and Castithan."

"There are plenty of women whoring around at the NeedWant, too," Irisa pointed out.

"You could try it, too – when you tired of your boring little Lawkeeper," Stahma remarked with a slight barb in her voice. 

"Not interested."

"That's a shame," Stahma purred, brushing her fingertips along Irisa's bare collar bone. "All the Irathient girls I have known have been impressive with their stamina and their willingness to … do anything. Perhaps you and I could get to know one another better, little sister." She stopped abruptly as Irisa's hand snapped up and sized her wrist firmly, pulling it away from her throat.

"First, you're not my type. Second – you can quit calling me, little sister," Irisa said with a snap, releasing Stahma's hand, her attention returning to studying the doorway.

"I've seen you in there before," Stahma remarked. "Watching with puppy dog eyes as Nolan goes upstairs to lie with her."

"It's a bar as well as a whorehouse," Irisa said with a shrug, her amber eyes not moving from the doorway. "I go there for a drink and a meal."

"You can lie to yourself, Irisa Nyira but you can't lie to me," Stahma told her. Her full, sensual mouth twisted bitterly.

"Oh really – and why is that?" Irisa demanded sarcastically.

"You're in love with him. You think I can't recognise the sight of another woman in denial?" she asked softly. That unexpected disclosure startled Irisa enough to make her stop staring at the doorway.

"What? I thought you didn't care. That it was 'normal' for Castithan men to be sexually insatiable."

Stahma smiled and this time there was a tinge of sadness in her eyes. "There was a time when I hoped that Datak would be the exception. That I would be enough for him – that I would be his only one." She gave a shrug of her elegant shoulders. "That which we cannot change, we must accept. I am the only one to whom he says _noraka do deta_ and I am the one to whom he returns – that is something …"

Irisa's stared at the older woman steadily and Stahma's mouth curved in another smile. "Don't pity me … do you think I don't know how you feel about, Nolan?"

"It's not like that," Irisa denied flatly. "He's my father."

"He's a human and you're Irathient. He is not your father – look how badly he has failed at raising you to be human," Stahma said bluntly. 

"He did his best," Irisa retorted defensively, her eyes kindling.

"And you would die for him … and he for you," Stahma observed, her eyes narrowing.

Irisa nodded slowly.

"Lie with him – bind him to you forever."

Irisa felt her face grow hot. "Enough."

Stahma's lips curved into a pitying smile and she drew the hood back over her head.

"Good night, Irisa," she said calmly and walked away into the darkness, not glancing back, her cloak gleaming white in the darkness.

Nolan walked out of the NeedWant, a slight swagger in his step, his hair tousled and a faint smile on his lips. That smile faded as he saw Irisa standing across the road, her orange hair blazing beneath the street lamp as if it was on fire.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, walking over to her.

"Waiting for you," she told him honestly and he had the grace to look sheepish.

"Um …" He gave up trying to say anything and threw a casual arm about her shoulder. Irisa flinched and Nolan frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, his eyes searching her face closely.

"Nothing," she lied unconvincingly and he stared at her. 

_Lie with him – bind him to you forever._

Irisa's eyes closed momentarily as she imagined skin against skin, his mouth against hers as they writhed together. She shivered slightly, opening her eyes and staring up into his face. There was a flicker in Nolan's eyes which he instantly banished, his gaze becoming guarded and shuttered again.

"Don't weird out on me," he warned her, drawing her against him as they walked down the street together towards the Lawkeeper's office.

"I'm not the weird one," she retorted. She could smell Kenya's perfume on his clothes. 

She never used to have a problem with Nolan seeing prostitutes … She hadn't known why it was different with Kenya – until tonight.

****

end


End file.
